Russia
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: This is the Past of Evaline Redriver, showing you how he came to be who he is in the Present. All the Trial and Tribulations of his life. The Hurt and Sorrow, the Happiness and Fun. Rated T for now, for language and possible suggestive themes.
1. Happiness

In one of the smaller parts of Russian, a southern city named Krasnodar, lived a man and his pregnant wife. She was only a few months pregnant and unknowingly expecting twins. The women's name was Illia, the man's Elliot. Even for their poor lifestyle, they were exceedingly happy. That was until Elliot lost his job to a machine, and they realized the couldn't support a child.

No matter how hard the man tried, he could not find a new job. Being Illia's parents dead, and his not on speaking terms they could not borrow any money. Elliot had no choice, he had to see Celvic.

Celvic was like the Tony Soprano of Russia, with a rap sheet longer than Scarface. The man was generous, but only is you made promise to pay him back, one way or another.

Being that they were into debt and had to pay for the child, Elliot had to borrow the large sum of 50000 Ruble. Celvic made no note in his requested payment, but he said he'd visit soon.

For awhile life went on happily, the thoughts of what the payback would be was pushed out of their mind. All was good.

Until Celvic came back.


	2. Payment

It was early December, and Illia was into her 9th month of pregnancy. She was on bedrest, not allowed to even cook from her size. Illia was overjoyed at the knowledge that her child would be born soon.

At around 7:32, on December 4th, 1827, Elliot was making Lapsha for his wife to comfort her heartburn. About the time he was boiling the noodles the was a swift, confidant knock at the door. The brunette had sighed, going to answer the door only to back away slightly in fear.

"Celvic..." he had said.

"Elliot.. I've decided your payment."

"W-what is it..?"

"Your first born son."

"What? No!"

"Ah, I see, how has Illia been lately? Hasn't been choking any, has she?"

"No. Don't you touch her!"

"I believe its time to go," Celvic had walked to the door, turning his head slightly, "Don't forget my payment."

After Celvic has left, Elliot cried for a little while. He then cleaned himself and smiled at his wife when he brought her dinner.

"Thank you, myed," he had smiled.

Elliot knew he couldn't tell her. No, not yet.


	3. December 15th

Only 11 days later, on December 15th, at 2:21 AM, Elliot sent for the doctor.

It was the day.

By 3 AM the the village doctor was at their home, and started Illia through labor.

By 5 AM Illia's first child, a very tiny little boy with already plenty of red hair, was born. Right before the doctor was about to end his procedure and take care of the boy, he noticed there was another child. He continued Illia's labor, trying to birth the baby, but it was stuck. Just when he was about to get the child out, Illia started bleeding, and badly.

"Illia!"

The doctor tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too much, too fast. Right when Illia was slowly passing she looked to Elliot, who was holding the boy, and smilied.

"Evaline," she had said, looking at the boy, "my beautiful Evaline."

At 6:15 AM on December 15th, 1827, Illia Redriver died of bloodloss during childbirth.

At 6:15 AM, the doctor also pronounced the other child a stillborn, the child a match to the other baby.

At 7:05 AM, the doctor took his leave and Elliot planned the burial arrangements.

At 7:57 AM, Evaline learned to make a high-pitched squeak that made Elliot smile.


	4. Words

From the very beginning Elliot realized that Evaline was runt, and that he'd never be the right size to his age. He was only a foot long fully stretched out, and was light as a feather in your arms. If it wasn't for the fact that he was born in winter, Elliot would have been worried.

Though his body didn't grow fast, his hair did. Only a few months after birth he had a full head of hair. Elliot loved his pretty little locks, and would play with them all the time. Evaline would squeal when he did that, smiling and wiggling around.

When Evaline was almost 2 he learned his first word,-  
"Lollipop. Lollipop, lollipop, lollipop!" Evaline giggled as he ran around the house.

The second, third and fourth words he learned were-"Daddy!"-,"Sun!"-, and-"Love!"-.

One day, not long after Evaline turned 2, he learned his fifth word.

While the redhead ran past the front door, laughing "love daddy, love sun, love lollipop!", the door slammed open.

"Scary..." was the first thing Evaline whined while he stared up at Celvic.

"...."

"DADDY, SCARY!!" Evaline cried as he ran away to hide in his closet.

He didn't know Celvic would find him.


	5. Worth

"So.. you're my payment..." Celvic mumbled, looking over Evaline in a way someone shouldn't look at a child.

Evaline shook in fear as Celvic leaned into Evaline's ear and whispered, "don't tell your father, but, you're worth at least 100,000 Ruble."

"Get away from him, Celvic!" Elliot growled as he pulled Celvic off of Evaline.

"Scary!" Evaline whined, running out of the room.

Evaline bolted out of the house, down the street towards the village. He was almost to Marian's when a was caught by a pair of arms and dragged into the shadows of the alleyway.

"Scarry, Daddy! Scary, scary, scary!" Evaline screamed, kicking and flailing. A small, though not to Evaline, hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh!" a voice said as another hand pointed as a couple of big men ran by. When the voice decided it was safe, he looked down at Evaline.

"Okay, I'm going to remove my hand, _don't scream_."

Evaline nodded and the hand was removed.

"SCARY! Scary, sc-" the hand was back.

"Shh.. Don't scream or the big men will get us."

Evaline nodded, staying silent when the hand was gone.

"Now. I'm Lustrayn," the person said, smiling.


	6. Lustrayn

Lustrayn was very odd to Evaline. He had stark white hair and red eyes.

"I'm an albino," he said when he caught him staring. Evaline felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn't know why.

"Aha, you're blushing, kid." Lustrayn laughed and Evaline felt his cheeks grow hotter.

"No!" Evaline whined, "no love!"

"Aw, why not?" the albino grinned.

"No love Rainy!" he pouted.

"_..rainy?.. _Aw. Why don't you love me? I did save you from those big, bad men.." Lustrayn mocked.

"Rainy scary!"

"Oh, I'm not scary... _..am i?_"

"Scaryscaryscary!"

"You're so cruel~"

"...."

It became silent as Evaline huffed, folding his arms and pouting.

"_...cute. _So.. Evaline..." Lustrayn started and the redhead snapped up, "Heh.. Well kid, it's getting late. we better head to my place."

"Daddy!" Evaline whined.

"Sorry, but you can't go back to your father. Not just yet anyway," he said, regretting it as the look of utter fear and sadness appeared on Evaline's face, "Aw kid.. Don't cry..."

"N-no ki...kid.." Evaline sniffled as his chest rose and fell. He was starting to cry.

"..Evaline. Don't.. don't cry.." he sighed, hugging the boy, "You're too cute to cry."


End file.
